Yugata Kichigai
Yugata Kichigai is a Chemic from Volume 1, a series of fanmade vocaloids by Staclera. She is also known as Kiyo by her classmates, but she doesn't like the nickname for the resembalance to Hiyama Kiyoteru's name, her teacher that she dislikes. Her name, 夕方 (Yugata), means evening, and 狂気の (Kichigai) means lunatic. She is also a Shinigami (Grim Reaper), making her the only current Chemicloid not a human. Design Version One (Current) Kichigai has long light brown hair. She has gentle gray eyes which color she uses on some details of her clothes. She wears circlular glasses, similar to Hiyama Kiyoteru. Her headphones are a brown that mixes in her hair, though the ends of it is the same gray as her eyes. There is a green circle on it. She has a apple green jacket that ends at the top of her stomach. The end of her jacket sleeves has gray circles and the lining of the jacket is also gray, and her flat shoes are gray. Kichigai wears a jade green uniform shirt under her jacket. And she also has a futuristic light purple belt, with the clip dark purple, which floats around and doesn't need to touch her to keep place. She also wears a short blue skirt, which is longer in the front due to her classmate's tendency to pull it up, which got it elongated. Kichigai has red shorts with a pink lining underneath it, similar to Akita Neru's. She wears a neon yellow cloth from one of her classmates around her right knee. Version Two (Possible Update) A new version of Kichigai was released on Staclera's blog. The main colors are red, light purple, and black. Personality Kichigai has a personality disorder which makes her act different to the people she is with. With a lot of unknown people, she is commonly shy and will use her time listening to music or reading a book. With people she is familiar with, such as her classmates, she won't care about what they think about her and does whatever she likes, as singing along to her favorite songs at the back of the classroom. She only stops when her teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, calls her attention to sit down. Biography Continuing from above, the meaning of this is that when she was 7 years old she bailed out of the training society for shinigami. She lived with another shinigami who bailed out at the age of 17 in an apartment (her guardian was 21 then). There she gained her personality disorder for never wanting to go outside and interact with people. Her guardian hired a tutor for homeschooling her until she was 10. She only read and went on the internet when she wasn't learning. Her guardian worried about her isolation, and put her in a school near their apartment. There, she met Kiyoteru and earned her dislike for him by him calling her attention for staring out of the window and had to meet him after class, making her miss a special episode of an anime that was cancelled a week after. After this encounter, the very existance of him annoys her. Voice configuration Her voice can be Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku Append Dark or the mixture of Gumi, SF-A2 Miki, IA, Yuzuki Yukari and Hiyama Kiyoteru. There is currently two configurations for her. Notable media Nothing yet, just lyrics posted on Staclera's blog. 社会を離れて行く。(GTFO Society.) *Kanji and Romaji Lyrics - (PW: key) *English Lyrics - (PW: door) Additional info Relationship *Hiyama Kiyoteru (teacher; rival) It is already known that she loathes him. But it is unknown that she was fond of him in the first month of school. *Katsura Ryou (best friend) An internet friend, who she never met before. He is someone who understands her sense of humor. Appearances Fanfiction One of her known appearances is in ''Paper is Made From Trees, ''a fan fiction made by one of Staclera's fans. It was a big hit in Staclera and 6 - Fortitude, and is it about to be put up on Fanfiction.net, or not because of the creator's fear of criticism. Trivia *Her real name is Yugata Rima, but for the time until she is twenty-one she has to use the codename 'Kichigai' *It is said that she has a crush on Kiyoteru (declined – but fine for fanfiction purposes). *She originally wanted squarish red glasses, but the only ones available then was circlular *Her glasses are only for reading. *But she is used to pushing her glasses back up and pokes her eyes trying to when they are not on, so she keeps it on all the time. *She has not and will not have a character item. *It is unknown where her series number (HKS_01) is. Gallery Pixpumira Kichigai Yugata.png|First sketch of Kichigai Tako-luka Yugata Kichigai‎.png|A drawing of Kichigai by one of the members of Staclera. Category:Female Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku